User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
RE:A Question. Sorry 'bout that but; anyway here are the names: SPARTAN-G164 is John and SPARTAN-G235 is Clara. Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 07:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Responce to your Civility Warning Okay, but to "extensive cussing", I used 1 word, which isn't extensive. Thank you for your time. Leonidans stuffz I've added Riker's friendship to Lavernius' page. Hope you didn't mind that I made Riker Lavernius' best friend. If you do, it can easily be changed. But anyway, should we make a page for the Leonidans? If so, maybe we should co-own it with 501 and 091. On the other hand, it might be a waste of space, so you call :P Gamma Company Since you are Ajax's second in command in Necros, and since he has enough people jabbering to him already, I was wondering if you knew what the history of Gamma Company was. Fireteam Romeo, three S-IIIs I plan to use as Lambda XOs, are not yet reconciled with Necros canon, and I could use some help in determining what that canon is. Thanks, Clearing Things Up Look... I don't completely think you guys are corrupt. In fact, I think the admins here on Halo Fanon are about the easiest-going admins that I've found so far. You guys give fair warnings to allow a person to correct their mistakes, you give the three strikes system which I find very effective because it also lets the person know what they're doing wrong without completely kicking their asses. You guys are also really fun to be with and you show other users decent amounts of respect. For the most part, you guys are the best admins I've found around wikia, so please don't think that I'm making you out to be the bad guys. I know that you aren't. The only problem I find is with the harrassment thing, you guys handle it well but you don't really handle a select group of users. You let them slip by (unless they commit a major offense such as vandalism which none of those users do). All I'd like is you guys to simply tighten up your discipline system; and I don't want you to do it only on these select few users, I want you to do it to all the users of the wiki. Seriously though, it's not really a major issue. I am aware that this place can survive and thrive with harrrassment. It's by far not a big issue. It is an issue though so it needs to be confronted and cleansed. It saddens me to see when people around here are hurt, that's the reason I do what I do. So please just talk to the other admins in one of your "top-secret meetings" (lol). It would make the wiki a much better writing atmosphere. Here's ways to start cleaning up: flaming... well it's a pretty easy thing to find. There are two types of flaming. Most talk pages have forms of harrassment known as: excessive flaming-the negative form of flaming. It usually contains insults to the story or author; usually this doesn't contain any aid to the author at all and even if it does, the author usually ignores it because of the insult that was given. Try to get rid of that, warn the people commiting it, nomatter who they are and enforce those warnings. The other type of flaming is: constructive criticism. This is the flaming that you want on talk pages. This type of flaming is put in a kind way and suggests ideas to help the author with his or here mistakes. The majority of true harrassment actually happens on the IRC though. The harrassment that happens here is the worst too. I thnk you might need to get more admins on the channel (when possible) because, though Ajax 013 can easily do his job, he is only human and can't constantly monitor the chat. So get some more guys in there to do so. The IRC is the most vital place to begin the fight against harrassment. I hope these suggestions will help you. Personally I think you're a great guy and that you want what's best for this place so please take my suggestions into consideration. Just talk to the other admins about how to handle this problem. When this is all done, the wiki will be a much more user-friendly environment for people to write their stories... plus I'll be out of your hair (lol). See you around pal... and, uh, sorry for making you read this wall of text. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC) My problems I understand that I am completely stubborn, but if you pay attention, I only ignore those who yell at me on their first comment. I really don't mind criticism at all. As for those who are "helping" in a nasty way, they think they are, but all they're doing is giving me dead information, rather than actual suggestions. If I went by all their information, that would pretty much destroy the point of the article, and change it into something completely different than what it was intended. Hyper Zergling 15:48, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Got it Thanks for the response. I'll ask Ajax about it probably tommorow, but I'm flying to D.C. on Sunday for a school trip in leu of spring break and will be gone. On another note, do you have xbox live and/or have you ever considered helping film a sort of half machinima? I've been working on a project for about six months but some actors bailed and I'm looking for help. Thanks, I want to do the same with my universe The After War Era, if your wondering. Look it up on categories. What did you find the most interesting about it ? RE:Request OK, here goes: Second Battle of Tejas IV: Tejas IV long served as a fortress-command world on one front of the Human-Covenant War. I thought there was only 2 Fortress Worlds. Earth and the ill fated Reach. However; this is just my take on it and so is debatable. Taken from First Battle of Earth. When the Covenant arrived, Riker immediately led a strike force from Rome Station to a Cvoeannt<---Spelled Wrong. cruiser serving as a command vessel, both to acquire intel from the ship's computer systems and to blow the cruiser itself. While the cruise<--Also spelled from. was successfully destroyed, I like how you connect your SPARTAN with all the other S-II's in Necros; You also have very nice quotes and some very beautiful biblical quotes, which is very rare in articles. All an all, I thought it was pretty good. Keep it up and I may nominate it for FOTM ;) Warm Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 19:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) PS Love the pic. :P I'm writing this message as I read through the article, so the first bit will just be a list of random stuff I come across followed by some more detailed opinions: *One of Riker's more raucus acts while in training was an attempt to stop Joe-124 and Ajax-013 from stealing Chief Mendez's cigars: (just stands out since it's a single thought that seems to be unconnected with the two paragraphs it rests between) *The tales and lies of ONI had major effects on Riker's mind, with the fact that he had not (incomplete thought) *However, all good things must come to an end. (Just a personal opinion of mine, I try not to use too many informal phrases in my non-story articles. Not an issue at all really, but I do think it could be part of a longer sentence since it looks a little awkward at the end of a paragraph like that) Over all, I like the long service record. It's the kind of thing that my articles can never seem to have since more often than not they operate in different time frames than the Human-Covenant War and have less ready access to the hundreds of possible battle ideas that come with something more directly entwined with Halo canon. There were two main issues that really jumped out at me when reading. The first one was that despite being described as being mostly silent, he seems to make a few long speeches as seen in the quotes (since the article does say that this character trait changes when he's emotional, I can see how this would not be an issue). The second was his reasoning about his dislike of the S-IIIs. He claims that they "stole the thunder" of the S-IIs, which may be partially correct, but the SPARTAN-IIs had been made public and were the heroes of just about every human in the galaxy for over 10 years, while the S-III program was an enormous secret until Gamma Company fought at Sydney during the last days of the war. Once again, the context of the quote makes it excusable, but it might be something worth bringing up if he ever gets into a heated discussion with an S-III. My final concern would be that the sections for DEVIANT, WARDOG, FIRE, and Linna are all at the very bottom of the page while the rest of the NW sections are with his regular history (the quote for Linna appears to be broken as well). Anyway, Besides the minor stuff I've mentioned and made to seem much worse than they actually are, its a great article. I'll admit that I've never watched any Star Trek besides the original series, but I like it when people use images from popular franchises since it makes me feel better about my excessive use of Star Wars images I hope that I haven't come off as too nit picky or anything in all of this. I do have a couple questions regarding Necros that have been bugging me for a while. On the Necros project page, why are the names of some RPs (such as Dark Tower) made to be smaller in size than ones like WARDOG or Kanna? Does this mean anything? Also, I'd be really grateful if you'd look over my newest character and give me any advice on it. This leads to my other Necros question. I've entered the aforementioned character into Necros, but have been wondering if I need to get any new characters cleared with someone first. I've always assumed that Ajax just wanted to okay the articles that introduced a new government program or technology, but I might be wrong on this count. Hope my comments above were helpful. RE:RE:Question Sure! This is the only decent one I could find: My Favourite biblical one: Want anymore, I'll look up To Kill a Mockingbird. :P Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 09:05, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Erm, what is a Civility warning? --Gruntijackal 19:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Question about Monitors If I'm not mistaken, both are simply milling around space for the time being; pretty sure that both of their respective facilities were destroyed. RE: Reply Thanks for the reply. On Riker: Yeah, I can see what you mean about the personality, I'm guilty of doing things like that too with my characters. It's hard to maintain a consistent personality when there are things you want to include certain story elements for the characters. I checked back on the Necros project page and didn't see what I used to think I saw. I don't know why I thought that, guess the light was bad or something. Thanks for looking over David. I thought my first Cameron hunt had gotten everything after the name change, guess I'll comb the article again and maybe pick up some other stuff along the way. For the SPARTAN killing, you probably missed it because it was a embedded in a single sentence. I'll probably expand on it when I get to that stage in the story I'm writing, but right now I'm to lazy to choreograph such a fight and do it proper justice. I'm actually worried that his becoming a mercenary will shift him too far back into line with Fett, but I've got some expansions planned that will make for a more original story and increase the article length at the same time. Once again, thanks for your help. Serious Biz Sure thing. For some of the actors you named, would you just like, say, a picture of them at an awards ceremony or something (that's what's on most of their Wikipedia pages) or do you want them in any specific roles (besides the ones you already mentioned), i.e. Harrison Ford as Han Solo? Monitors Yeah. As of now, my only Monitor that's affiliated with the Necros is AR himself; although he shouldn't be appearing until the entire project goes full swing (ie, post invasion, Mid-War). Images I think I got them all. For a few of the actors you didn't specify a role for I picked an image of them in one just because it was the best available; everyone else is a real-life shot. Got it. I've never seen any Matrix movies but I've seen trailers in which Neo doesn't have the glasses. For Clint Eastwood I'll try to get a decent pic that doesn't involve western gear or the like. Okay, here's what I could get. The Neo is, unfortunately, an action figure and bears little resemblance to the more imposing sunglasses one. I wasn't able to fulfill my promise about Clint Eastwood, the guy's got a Fedora. These were the pictures with the best quality that I could find, but if they can't suit your needs I can run a search on DeviantArt and hope I come up with something. :Just a note: ajax has already used Clint Eastwood for a Necros era Marine, Cliff Highway. My pleasure. Ahem Then are you going to do something about my article? [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Alright, there's something I need to tell you, and I think I've gone over this before. Ajax-013 did not give me suggestions, but just information. If I processed his information into my article, it would change it into something entirely different. There is a difference between suggestions and dead information. Sorry about sounding hostile, but seriously. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Can you at least do something about my article? I'm trying to be nicer, and Ajax's attitude hasn't changed. Then again, I shouldn't expect him to change, because that's the way humans are. Once someone sets up a bad impression, other's views change. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Please stop ignoring me: I know you're still online. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] At least I'm more open-minded than before. Yes, I have attitude, but doesn't everyone else? It's human nature to retaliate. And the article that I'm referring to is the one that still has the NCF tag on it, not the ones that were plagerized. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] SOTF I'd be more than happy for you to write an episode (or two, since I haven't quite figured out how long I'm gonna let it last). Other than you, ODST Joshie's the only other one to ask to write one, so I'm gonna try to get Episode 2 finished this weekend or next week and then let you write one. Adding some more character development would be great (I thought about working with the Davis family during my initial planning for the season, but since none of their pages really outlined any familial relationships I couldn't figure out a way that wasn't awkward) DMF Plasma Rifle What is uncanonical? Put it on it's talk page. Dragonblaze-052 05:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) SOTF Episode Mind If I write Episode 3? I just got so many idears. :P Warm Regards; SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:51, 26 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Question Well, when I first made my user name, I had created it on halopedia and was fascinated with it. But as time went on, I began thinking of how strange it was that I was using an Elite name, when I rarely did anything with elites. Also, typing the Property template, Kebath 'Holoree was long and painful to type; especially after the amount of articles I've written. I wanted a name I would truly like and use in almost everything. For some reason, having a new user name has also given me new ideas for articles. I don't know if you'd understand, I somewhat don't understand myself, but hey... it works. (Ugh... I was about to put in a sig, but I remembered I still don't have one for this.. --§yzygy 20:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Regarding NCF articles. I was wondering how long you give NCF designated articles to change. I just looked at the NCF category, and I saw there are 147 NCF pages (146 minus Installation 04 (New) which was agreed plausible but still has the template. If there is a certain time limit most of those should have already have been deleted or what ever you do you them. I suggest if there is a time limit, to have the time limit placed on the NCF template. A count down timer would be best but I doubt the wikia have such a thing... -- SOTF Episode I just posted Episode 2, so you and ODST Joshie can go ahead and do your episodes (It doesn't matter to me who goes first or anything). Just a quick note: I've got SPARTAN-K012 as MIA after the landslide. Since he's a Davis, he can survive if you want him in your episode. If you don't, he can be dead as well. Right now I'm trying to work it so that no one dies unless it's quite clear that they're dead (i.e. someone falls off a cliff without suffering any wounds. then they need someone to find the body before they're officially done for). That's a shame. Wish I could help, but I don't have the '''Great And Almighty Power Of Deletion'... What's the point of having admins if they don't do their jobs?-- Wish I could be a janitor, but I guess that would be up to the community to decide huh... Oh well. I guess you will have to keep doing everything on your own somewhat. -- Sure. I'll see what I can do.-- Ep 3 Go ahead an do it. I need a bit longer. :/ Regards; SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Don't Jinx it! :P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:26, 27 April 2009 (UTC) OK thanks, I'll just go ahead and make a few edits to it, and will try to keep it up to date as more episodes are released. I've got no preference as to who writes first or anything, and there's no real plot to follow (I am trying to set up Wyrda and Jared's group up for a confrontation towards the end, so any Sanghelli or UNSC loners would be welcome in their corresponding groups). This break will allow me to get the character chart I made before I started writing back into a coherent shape. BTW, thanks for the comment on the episode. It was the result of a few hours frantic typing after I realized that I might not be able to finish it by the end of the weekend. Jackal (Character) How is it not canon-friendly? Achievements Flash Things Award Sure thing; I'm not sure how long this season will last or if JAG wants me to keep writing for future seasons, but anything that helps the show be more interesting is great by me. OK. That makes my approval even less important, after all, it's JAG's project, not mine. BTW, have you and ODST Joshie come to a consensus as to what order you'll be writing in? I'm in no rush, I'd just like to know whose doing what. Alright, sounds good. To tell the truth, I was actually surprised when you put down the entire character count for the season; I'd thought I was going in with less than seventy entries, turned out to be over eighty. Civility Warning More like Warning 2, I got my first last year. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 21:34, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Freefall Sure thing, I've got just the software for it. I got the pic. I tried to crop it as smoothly as possible, but that meant that I had to cut a little bit out of a foot and the backpack. Since having the entire foot would mean putting the edges of speech bubbles in the picture, I really can't help that, but I can probably get the entire backpack if you don't mind having the edge of a panel in there. No problem. I did happen to encounter one other image, of the SPARTAN with the sniper rifle actually holstered as she free falls in space above a planet. Would you be interested in that one as well?